


Eat My Cake

by rotten_goddess



Series: UshiSakuWeek2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food Play, If I understand the tag right lol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_goddess/pseuds/rotten_goddess
Summary: Kiyoomi made Wakatoshi something for his birthday... somethingreallyspecial.—Day 4 of #UshiSakuWeek
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSakuWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	Eat My Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late again (and two days this time) but let’s pretend I wasn’t haha. Day 4 is free day and since it’s supposed to be posted on August 13, why not treat our birthday boy to some Sakusa cake?

The timer Kiyoomi set exactly an hour ago had gone off. Wakatoshi turned the timer off, bringing his phone with him in the bedroom. Kiyoomi had some suprises for him apparently, but he needed more time to prepare. Wakatoshi found it weird for his boyfriend to go to their bedroom instead of the kitchen when he said earlier from a text that he’ll prepare him some fruit cake.

 _More like fruit salad_ , Wakatoshi thought as he stepped in their shared bedroom. 

Kiyoomi laid flat on his back in the middle of the bed, lying over spread out towels, making a feast of an assortment of fresh fruit and cream over... _himself._

There were kiwi slices over his eyes and a piece of beautifully red strawberry in between his lips. Both his right arm and leg were covered with whipped cream, topped with what looked like slices of peach on one and cubed mangoes on the other. His nipples hid under a good swirl of whipped cream, too, cherries pressed on the peaks. On his left arm were writings of thick chocolate syrup that read _Eat from the top_ , while his leg had _Save the best for last_! With the help of a cute arrow drawing on Kiyoomi’s thigh, Wakatoshi understood the “best” was his fondant-covered cock. 

Sexy. Wakatoshi wondered if Kiyoomi would cringe at himself, shot right up and throw himself at the bathroom if he commented on it and use the word _dirty_ instead. He held back, careful not to waste his boyfriend’s efforts. 

Wakatoshi took a deep breath, face warm. The loud beating in his chest, something he had associated with adrenaline through years of playing volleyball, rang in his ears. 

He knew it’s wrong to play with your food but wasn’t it worse to let them go to waste? He had to eat everything up, and as the chocolate writings instructed, he had to start with the kiwi slices. 

He walked to the bed and sat down the edge. His weight caused his human desserts plate to stir a little, but nothing that made the cream move. Kiyoomi’s adam’s apple did though.

It took him a good 10 seconds to decide whether to pick up the first slice with his fingers or his mouth. He decided on the latter, licking and sucking the skin around Kiyoomi’s temple first, near his eyes socket. It made Kiyoomi take a deep breath, teeth sinking harder on the strawberry, back arching a bit from the sensation. 

He whispered a hot _Itadakimasu_ on the younger’s ear before scooping the nearer slice with his tongue and catching it in between his teeth. Flavor and juices flooded his mouth the moment his teeth cut into the fruit. He wanted to chew the slice properly, as is, well, proper, but swallowed as soon as he could instead, getting greedy by the moment. He immediately proceeded to eat the other slice, anticipating the unspoken promise of sharing the following fruit with Kiyoomi. Like the first serving of kiwi, he didn’t chew the next one properly. 

Wakatoshi’s throat felt dry after the second swallow and he was sure the sweetness of the kiwi had nothing to do with it. He thirsted for Kiyoomi. He was hot for Kiyoomi, and he pulled on his shirt’s collar a bit to give himself room to breathe.

He let his tongue run over Kiyoomi’s lower lip, causing the man to shiver once again. He wondered if Kiyoomi would like it if they shared the strawberry. He heard of people drinking liquor from their partner’s mouth and he suddenly had the urge to try it, except Kiyoomi kept reminding him how dirty a human mouth is. The mere mention of wet kiss used to make the skin of his germaphobe boyfriend crawl.

They were already in the second month of their relationship when he was able to put his tongue in Kiyoomi’s mouth for the first time, when Kiyoomi pulled on his arm and offered to give him a lap dance the very moment he came home. Kiyoomi, who was as much of a lightweight as he was, got drunk from eating too much liquor chocolates.

He still gave it a try, biting into the strawberry and observing with now heavy lids if Kiyoomi would eat the other half still catching in his teeth. He didn’t, and Wakatoshi hastened to eat again, not chewing or even swallowing properly this time, that some of the sweet strawberry juices dripped down the corner of the younger’s mouth. He scooped the remaining strawberry with his tongue, meeting Kiyoomi’s on the process. 

He felt Kiyoomi push his head forward, neck straining to trail the heat of his mouth. Wakatoshi didn’t deny him the kiss he so deserved, the piece of fruit getting battered as it danced around their playful tongues. In the end, Kiyoomi ate the strawberry without complain. 

Wakatoshi dragged his lips down the younger’s neck and shoulders, down the cream-covered upper arm, and Kiyoomi rewarded the way he maneuvered that talended tongue with a shaky moan. It sounded so sweet in Wakatoshi’s ears.  
He started lapping the the cream, filling his mouth with a fluffy taste of milk. It was easier to swallow, so he was able to proceed nipping the first slice of peach, savoring the sweet floral taste bursting in his mouth. 

He went to pick up the next slice with his lips, pushing it against the fleshy wall of his cheek with his tongue before sucking the cream underneath it fruit, hinting a soft kiss on Kiyoomi’s skin. On he went, climbing down the bed and dropping on his knees in the middle of his meal to grant his mouth better access at Kiyoomi’s arm. 

His thirst became unbearable after the last slice, the inside of his mouth creamy. He pulled himself back, looking at his boyfriend from the side of the bed. 

Kiyoomi’s face had borrowed the color of the couple of cherries atop his nipples, the length of his arm the fluffy string of whipped cream once occupied now looked uncomfortably pink. He mused on the possibility of his nipples reacting the same way. He let the question hang in his head, taking care of the mango cubes that decorated Kiyoomi’s leg. 

Kiyoomi hadn’t move much since he entered the room, save for the little gasps that made his chest heave. His legs must be numb by now, and Wakatoshi longed to feel them under his fingertips. Instead, he pressed his hands back into the mattress and angled his head to push a blob of mango-topped whipped cream to the direction of Kiyoomi’s inner thighs, and then catching everything with his mouth before they could slide down between Kiyoomi’s firm legs. He observed the way his toes curl the very same moment a muffled moan escaped his throat.

He did the same with the other mango cubes and heaping servings of whipped cream, purposefully brushing Kiyoomi’s skin with his hot, fruity breath, effectively pulling more moans out of his boyfriend’s lips.

Kiyoomi hadn’t talked since either, but was mewling lavishly with each lick against his leg. He let out his voice, enticing Wakatohi as if urging him to keep going. 

By the time Wakatoshi swallowed the last of cream over Kiyoomi’s ankle, the fluffiness in his mouth felt funny, the milk flavor remaining even after the mango taste had sunk into this throat. He decided to fight the flavor with the writings on Kiyoomi’s other leg. 

He couldn’t help but feel the skin under his palm this time, pinching generously with the whole of his hand as he lapped the chocolate writings. The sweetness settled in his tongue and throat, but he didn’t stop. He licked Kiyoomi’s arm, next, cleaning him off the chocolate syrup but leaving him sticky with his saliva. Before he knew it, he was already on the bed, on his hands and knees, his boyfriend quietly moaning underneath his large built. 

He sucked on the skin of Kiyoomi’s shoulder, biting lightly and kissing his way down the first nipple.

Kiyoomi’s breathing had become heavier. It was easier to notice now that Wakatoshi’s face was right in front of his heaving chest.

The cherries had no more stems—Kiyoomi must have removed them to prevent Wakatoshi from spitting any on the towel-covered bed—and the flesh was soft and crunchy when popped by his teeth. He sucked on Kiyoomi’s left nipple, letting the cream mix with the remaining cherry juice in his mouth. The way Kiyoomi arched his back push the hard nipple deeper into his mouth, and he lapped gladly. Enjoying the odd combination of fruit and cream and Kiyoomi’s natural flavor. 

He wiped the corner of his lips with the back of his hand, cream clouding his mouth again. 

“Please...” 

Kiyoomi’s word was more breath that voice, and Wakatoshi wondered if Kiyoomi did say anything.

“Wakatoshi-kun... please.” The second whisper was still pretty low, but more audible now. “The other cherry now... and my banana.”

_Banana._

He knew Kiyoomi was hard ever since he entered the room, but looking down, he deduced that the member had become angrier under the fake banana peel. He was hard himself, though he wasn’t sure which fruit he was exactly at when the little twitching turned into a tent-building erection.

He dipped his head forward, catching Kiyoomi’s surprised lips in his mouth. The kiss was short, a tease, a touch of the worded promise, “I’ll take care of you, love.”

And took care of him did Wakatoshi, consuming both the cherry and cream into his mouth, latching on the nipple as he tear into the fruit with need. 

His suck was greedier this time, Kiyoomi arched his back ever more, hands clutching the towel underneath his palms. Wakatoshi would have liked it if Kiyoomi just embraced him, dig his nails into his skin, add more love scratches all over his back.

Instead, Kiyoomi pushed him down by his shoulder, urging him to try on the chocolate-drizzled banana. 

He kissed the fondant, feeling Kiyoomi’s warmth and hardness undearneath. Nuts and chocolate clung into his lips and licked them. 

He started biting into the fondant, carefully tearing it without hurting the sensitive meat beyond. Thank goodness the fondant was pretty thin. He always hated how overly sweet fondants were, and was grateful it tasted more banana than sugar.

Halfway into the fondant and Kiyoomi’s shaft was uncovered. He was red and leaking, and Wakatoshi lusted for the taste of salt in his pre-cum. He sucked the head without warning and Kiyoomi let out his loudest gasp by far. 

The hands that once guided his shoulders down now all over his head, making a mess out of his hair, urging him to _eat_ him more. 

Wakatoshi obeyed, filling his ears with Kiyoomi’s beautiful and unreserved sounds. He always appreciated Kiyoomi’s efforts of shaving his pubic hairs, keeping himself smooth and bare for him.

The remaining fondant had fallen in between Kiyoomi’s spread out thighs. It folded softly like a slice of American cheese, only too-sweet for Wakatoshi’s nose. 

But there was another sweet smell that filled his nostrils. It was the lovely scent of ripe mangoes, and it took him a while to realize where the scent was coming from. 

It was from Kiyoomi’s ass, hole lathered generously with his favorite lube. 

Kiyoomi had always been negative about rimming, but Wakatoshi loved eating his ass.

Wakatoshi lifted spread his legs, pushing the younger’s thighs up until his face was on level with the latter’s twitching hole. He gave it a tentative lick, sending jolts up Kiyoomi’s spine that made him bend his back beautifully. Yes, he tasted like mangoes. 

“Fuck me,” Kiyoomi’s shaky breath rang through the room’s silence. 

Again, Wakatoshi obeyed, finally freeing his own member out of his pants. Kiyoomi didn’t like it when Wakatoshi used his spit, but he couldn’t find the bottle of lube anywhere in the bed or its vicinity. He made do with whatever excess dripped down Kiyoomi’s cleft, coating himself with the scent of mangoes rather meagerly. 

Kiyoomi’s entrance was spongy when he gave it a lick, but still pushed himself gently inside, relishing the blessed heat. Such a sinful piece of heaven. 

“Go on... More,” Kiyoomi cooed, glassy eyes finally open to look at Wakatoshi. His gaze was dark, face and body flushed beautifully for his top.

Wakatoshi slowly slipped in more of himself, amused at how easily his girth slid inside the usually tight passage. Kiyoomi must have really needed that full hour to _prepare_ everything himself and he appreciated it.

He loved it. He loved the thought, loved the presentation, and most especially, he loved Kiyoomi.

He leaned and captured Kiyoomi’s mouth once more, crushing the younger male beneath him with his strong body, melting him with his searing kiss. He thrusted his tongue into his willing mouth, and his hot rod into his welcoming entrance.

Kiyoomi sucked his tongue, arms encircling his neck possessively. He continued to moan in his mouth, voice lewd, hips meeting the deliciously punishing thrusts. 

Wakatoshi squeezed a hand in between them to work on Kiyoomi’s cock, but Kiyoomi broke the kiss to breathe a weak _don’t_ into his lips.

“I wanna come... from my ass,” he confessed with swollen lips.

Wakatoshi swore the words made him harder. He yearned to please his man, so he pushed and pushed, pressing the younger’s prostrate until he was panting uncontrollably inside his strong arms. 

A little more. Just a little more. 

As if with a calculated grind, the next thrust left Kiyoomi screaming for his name, body arching and head dipping back into the lump under another towel that was his pillow. 

The sight made Wakatoshi even closer to the edge, and he continued his strikes until he was pulsing inside his lover, filling him deep with his hot, hot seeds. 

They shared a short kiss before Wakatoshi rolled on his side of the bed, spent and panting. His throat felt drier than before. 

Kiyoomi turned to him, face still flushed. “Happy birthday, Toshi-kun.”

“Thank you. This is the best gift ever.”

Kiyoomi giggled. “Good. But I want to shower. Help me?”

“Certainly, love,” Wakatoshi said with a soft smile. With his stamina, he could easily go for another round, but used his energy instead to pick his boyfriend up in his arms.

They could continue under the warm shower water anyway. 


End file.
